bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōjū Campaign
|image = |begin =Emergence of the Tōjū |end =Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze |place =Soul Society & Karakura Town, Human World |result =*The Tōjū manifest all across Seireitei. *Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya defeat a Hollow Tōjū. *Renji Abarai and Zabimaru defeat a Boomerang Tōjū. *The task force discovers the culprit behind the thefts. *Shūhei Hisagi faces off against Kazeshini for the final time. *Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki free Kyōko Haida from the Mouthless Tōjū's influence. *Haineko is forced to kill the Tōjū Narunosuke out of compassion. *Senbonzakura and Zabimaru get trapped in the S.R.D.I, resulting in the destruction of the facility. *The violet-haired girl of Katen Kyōkotsu opens up to Nanao Ise. *The Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits work together to defeat the Tōjū Kirikaze. |battles =Emergence of the Tōjū, Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Tōjū, Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Boomerang Tōjū, The Monster That Lurks Underground, Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini: Final Fight, Orihime Inoue & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Tōjū, Haineko vs. Narunosuke, Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped, Katen Kyōkotsu vs. Nanao Ise vs. Bearded Tōjū, Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze |side1 =*Gotei 13 *Zanpakutō Spirits *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue |side2 =*Tōjū † |commanders1=None |commanders2=None }} The is an event in which berserk Zanpakutō Spirits run rampant all across Seireitei in the wake of Muramasa's Rebellion, threatening to disrupt the peace brought after the conflict was resolved. These Tōjū were released as a direct result of Muramasa's abilities, and as such are in a constant Bankai state. The last remaining Tōjū, Kirikaze, gained the ability to absorb Reiryoku, threatening the existence of the Zanpakutō Spirits. The campaign began when 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki held a celebration for his subordinates at the Kuchiki Manor, whereupon Rukia encountered the first Tōjū. After this event, 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi became aware of this new development, and the Tōjū were progressively hunted down and defeated by the Shinigami. The event ended after the final Tōjū, Kirikaze, encountered the Zanpakutō Spirits, who attempted to defeat him without the assistance of their Shinigami masters. As Kirikaze proved too powerful for the Zanpakutō Spirits, the Shinigami intervened, teaming up with their respective spirits, and defeated Kirikaze with the assistance of 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Bankai. With the peace restored and the Zanpakutō Spirits returned to their rightful place, the Shinigami returned to the Seireitei. Prelude At the Kuchiki Manor, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his division members relax after the prior conflict. As 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki contemplate the damage done to the Seireitei, Renji is pulled away by another Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 256 Wandering around the manor by herself, Rukia hears a ruckus ensuing in one of the serving rooms. Upon entering the room, Rukia finds two strange beings damaging the room. After realizing she does not have her Zanpakutō with her, Rukia attempts to fight the beings unarmed, but Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura intervene and cut down one of the beings. The group heads to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, whereupon Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi elaborates upon the existence of Tōjū. Rukia and the Zanpakutō Spirits formulate a plan to capture the missing Tōjū, resulting in them holding a party in the 10th Division's barracks. After the party concludes, their plan fails, prompting Sode no Shirayuki to impart her feelings to Rukia. Suddenly, the missing Tōjū appears on the scene, as the two move to capture him. As they fight against the Tōjū, his constant Bankai state makes it difficult for them to defeat him, but is eventually subdued once Rukia calls Sode no Shirayuki back to her katana. After their conflict, Rukia reports the existence of the Tōjū to her captain, as Jūshirō Ukitake states that their time of peace was short-lived. The next day, in the Human World, a Tōjū crashes down from the sky. He is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who briefly clash with him. However, the two are unable to stop him from escaping, leaving Ichigo surprised by the Tōjū's words of wanting to find his master. They arrive at the Urahara Shop, where they inform Kisuke Urahara of a new species surfacing. Informing Ichigo about the existence of the Tōjū, Hitsugaya states they are highly volatile and dangerous before admitting Soul Society is unsure of how many exist, prompting Ichigo to say this is not helping their situation.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Meanwhile, the Tōjū from earlier wanders in a dark alleyway before being confronted by a Hollow, which proceeds to consume him. As Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru notice the displacement in Reiatsu, 8th Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise successfully persuades Mayuri to research the Tōjū phenomena. 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Haineko, and Orihime Inoue are walking through Karakura Town when the Tōjū appears before them atop a construction facility. When it attacks them, Ichigo intervenes. As they take their fight elsewhere, Zangetsu tells Ichigo this was the Tōjū whom they fought earlier and theorizes it has merged with a Hollow. When the Tōjū fires a Cero at Ichigo, Hitsugaya encases the Tōjū in ice. Afterwards, Hitsugaya tells the others they should not underestimate a Tōjū's strength. Early Stages As Renji and Zabimaru arrive in the Human World, Renji warns them not to get distracted. Informing Saru and Hebi their only objective is to eliminate the Tōjū, Renji leaves alongside Saru, leaving Hebi behind. As Renji and Saru face off against the Boomerang Tōjū, he is forced to retreat from them. They lure him to Hebi's location, but their trap ultimately fails when Hebi is distracted by a fish. After Saru berates her lower half, they move out in search of the Boomerang Tōjū. When he comes across the Tōjū once more, Hebi lets him go on after being told it will bring him freedom. Afterwards, Hebi leaves the company of Renji and Saru.Bleach anime; Episode 258 However, Karin Kurosaki stops Hebi from stealing food, eventually resulting in Hebi being invited to stay at the Kurosaki Clinic. As Saru notes Hebi's actions mimic those of the Tōjū, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki try to entertain Hebi. Later, Hebi is awoken by Ichigo and storms out of the house, where he is confronted by the Tōjū. As Hebi attempts to fight the Tōjū, Karin appears, and is used as a shield by the Tōjū, forcing Hebi to drop his weapon. As the Tōjū proceeds to attack Hebi, Renji and Saru arrive on the scene before finishing the Tōjū off. Later, Hebi returns an unconscious Karin to Ichigo before returning to Soul Society. In Soul Society, various items across the Seireitei have started to disappear, originating with the disappearance of 4th Division 6th Seat Hanatarō Yamada's chickens. In response to this, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake send a task force consisting of Ikkaku Madarame, Hōzukimaru, Nanao, and Hanatarō into the underground waterways to find the culprit responsible after relaying their suspicions of the perpetrator being a Tōjū. As Hanatarō consoles Nanao, he trips on a thin wire, resulting in an explosion. As Nanao tells them to remain alert, Ikkaku comes across another trap, which Hanatarō attempts to sidestep.Bleach anime; Episode 259 However, this results in an enormous tidal wave washing them away to a deeper section of the waterways. As they regain their bearings, an enormous being pulls Ikkaku under the water, though Hōzukimaru tells Hanatarō that Ikkaku is still alive. When they come across a campsite containing all of the stolen items, the culprit appears before them and is promptly interrogated by Hōzukimaru and Nanao. When the Tōjū appears and hurls Ikkaku across the floor, Hōzukimaru activates his Bankai, but he is quickly incapacitated. Healing Ikkaku's injuries with a sword, the culprit extends a cannon from his midsection and obliterates the Tōjū. As they report back to the captains, Nanao reveals Hisagomaru was responsible for the thefts as Hanatarō reveals they became separated on the journey back. The next day, a Shinigami task force investigate Tōjū attacks within Rukongai. As they make their way there, Kazeshini attacks them, forcing 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi to face off against him. Defeating Kazeshini, Hisagi states he will not fight Kazeshini until the latter fights fairly. As he regroups with the others, Hisagi is told the Tōjū fled before they could fight as the other Zanpakutō Spirits berate Kazeshini for straining relations with the Shinigami. Later, when the Tōjū begin to attack Rukongai once again, Hisagi and the rest of the task force intervene to protect the civilians. When Kazeshini appears before them, Hisagi protects the civilians from his attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 260 As Hisagi pursues the Tōjū, Kazeshini searches for him and comes across a Tōjū, whom he cuts down. Before he can leave, the Tōjū's victim tells him to protect his baby. Though initially annoyed by the baby, Kazeshini becomes unable to abandon it. As the other Zanpakutō Spirits mock Kazeshini, the lieutenants are told of this development. After hiding the child in order to fight Hisagi undisturbed, Kazeshini is alerted by the child's crying and returns. When a Tōjū ambushes him, Kazeshini shields the baby with his own body and manages to cut the Tōjū down before instructing a woman to take the baby away. When Kazeshini appears before him, Hisagi asks him about the baby, but Kazeshini ignores his question. However, Kazeshini is defeated, and as he falls, Hisagi states they will fight to protect others. Middle Stages As a Mouthless Tōjū wails in pain, a bright light envelops her. In Karakura Town, rumors are traveling through Karakura High School of an attacker who preys upon high school students as Misato Ochi reveals they have a new student, Kyōko Haida. Informing Ichigo of the recent attacks involving high school girls, Urahara reveals a pink bear charm was found at the scene. As Orihime learns more about the new arrival, another girl flees from the attacker. Overlooking the scene, Ichigo notices a pink bear on the girl's cellphone. The next day, Kyōko is injured, and Orihime volunteers to assist her, eventually utilizing her powers to save her from a falling object.Bleach anime; Episode 261 ' separates Kyōko from the Tōjū.]] Revealing she has special powers as well, Kyōko recalls her traumatic past. Later, the Mouthless Tōjū takes control of her body and tells her she will fulfill her hatred for Mai Suzuki before proceeding to pursue her. Though Kyōko prevents the Tōjū from cutting her down, Mai refuses to listen to Kyōko, allowing the Tōjū to fuses with Kyōko body. When Orihime arrives, the Tōjū is attacks her blades, but Ichigo intervenes and fight the Tōjū. As Ichigo notes Kyōko's presence is barely discernible, Orihime uses 'Sōten Kisshun, separating Kyōko from the Tōjū, whom Ichigo kills. Afterward, Kyōko and Orihime become good friends. Back in Soul Society, a group of Shinigami led by Rangiku search for Tōjū within the mountains. After going off on her own, Haineko spares a Tōjū's life. Later, Haineko returns back to the house where she is hiding the Tōjū, Narunosuke, and tends to his injuries as Narunosuke asks Haineko to try and persuade the Shinigami of his good nature. When Haineko talks about this to Rangiku, she states this request is impossible, and given enough time, all Tōjū will eventually lose control. As she returns, Narunosuke's migraines worsen, and Haineko tells him to get some rest. The next day, Haineko returns to Narunosuke, who is immersed in blue Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 262 When Haineko reveals the Shinigami refuse to let him live, Narunosuke attempts to leave the house. When Haineko prevents him from leaving, Narunosuke lashes out violently, causing Haineko to realize Rangiku was right. After Hitsugaya reveals medical supplies have gone missing, Haineko denies any involvement when confronted by Rangiku before returning to Narunosuke's side. As Rangiku confronts them, Narunosuke undergoes a transformation, prompting Rangiku to prepare to kill him, only for Haineko to continue to defend Narunosuke. In their brief conflict, Haineko surrounds Narunosuke with ash. Regaining his sanity, Narunosuke thanks Haineko and is destroyed. Afterward, Rangiku and Haineko watch the sun rise. Later, Saru and Hebi face off against a Hammer Tōjū, but the Tōjū is killed by Senbonzakura, who berates them for letting their guard down. Angered by the 6th Division's unwavering praise of Senbonzakura's abilities, Saru and Hebi leave to hand the Tōjū over to the SRDI. As they attempt to break into the institute, Senbonzakura appears and reveals he was given a similar goal. After learning of how he entered the SRDI, Saru and Hebi realize Senbonzakura is nothing like what his peers believe him to be. After they enter a chamber filled with Tōjū, they become trapped when Senbonzakura presses several buttons on a remote control. As Senbonzakura tries to break out from the chamber, they are interrupted by the arrival of Ashisogi Jizō. It is confused by their initial actions, but eventually picks up the remote control sealing them in.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Due to Senbonzakura's impatience, Ashisogi Jizō destroys the remote, prompting Senbonzakura to destroy the chamber with his Bankai. After fleeing, they arrive at the main control room. As Senbonzakura uses the controls, he inadvertently causes disasters to erupt across Seireitei, resulting in a conflict ensuing between the three Zanpakutō Spirits. As a consequence of their fight, the SRDI is destroyed, and Saru and Hebi are held responsible. They try to pin the blame on Senbonzakura, but realize they did more damage than he did. The two are given several piles of paperwork to fill out as a result, but when they hear Senbonzakura is in charge of a new Tōjū mission, they drop everything and pursue him as a shocked Mayuri and his subordinates arrive at the remains of the SRDI. End Stages On the 8th Division grounds, Shunsui and Katen Kyōkotsu relax under a plum blossom tree. When Nanao approaches, Shunsui assigns her the task of dealing with a Tōjū alongside the violet-haired girl. As the pair encounter the Bearded Tōjū, the violet-haired girl proceeds to torture him, prompting Nanao to intervene, which allows the Tōjū to make its escape. After the incident, Nanao seeks the assistance of Rangiku, who tries to persuade the the violet-haired girl to open up, but to no avail. In response to this, Nanao attempts to hold a party with her captain, eventually following the violet-haired girl to the barren trees.Bleach anime; Episode 264 After putting the last plum blossom into the violet-haired girl's hair, Nanao takes her to an area filled with flowers. As Nanao tells the violet-haired girl to lay down her weapon, the Tōjū appears and incapacitates her. As the violet-haired girl faces off against the Bearded Tōjū, her blossom is destroyed. As the Tōjū prepares to finish the violet-haired girl off, Nanao intervenes, prompting the Tōjū to state he has no choice but to kill her as well. However, the Tōjū is approached by Shunsui, who cuts him down instantly. Later, the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits enjoy the party as Rangiku expresses surprise at Nanao befriending the violet-haired girl. Later, Kazeshini and Hisagi hunt down a Tōjū in the Seireitei, only for the Tōjū to burst into flames without having been dealt a fatal blow before Kazeshini's eyes. As Renji and Hisagi discuss the dwindling activity of the Tōjū, their Zanpakutō Spirits get into an argument. Later at night, another Tōjū is preyed upon as Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini approach Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku. As Kazeshini informs Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku he was able to find the Tōjū they are searching for, the Zanpakutō Spirits resolve themselves to defeat this last Tōjū and thus eradicate them from existence. The Zanpakutō Spirits are notified of its whereabouts and appear before it the following day.Bleach anime; Episode 265 .]] Realizing the Tōjū is Kirikaze, Kazeshini explains how Kirikaze despised his master. Attempting to attack Kirikaze, Hōzukimaru and the others experience difficulties due to its ability to turn into mist. However, they gain an advantage once Ruri'iro Kujaku begins to drain Kirikaze's Reiryoku with '''Ruri'iro Kujaku. This success does not last long, as Ruri'iro Kujaku begins to groan in pain when Kirikaze begins to drain his Reiryoku. As Ruri'iro Kujaku begins to turn translucent, Kazeshini slices through the vines with his Shikai. The Zanpakutō Spirits begin to fight Kirikaze again, despite their Reiryoku levels running low, and realize they are fighting a losing battle. However, the Shinigami arrive to assist them, much to their surprise. As 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira binds Kirikaze with Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, temporarily taking away his ability to turn into mist, the Zanpakutō Spirits realize Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits are meant to work together, fighting alongside one another in order to defeat the Tōjū. As the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits join forces and hit him with several strong attacks, Kirikaze begins to run away as Renji realizes he cannot turn into mist anymore. As the Zanpakutō Spirits pool their remaining Reiryoku into him, Renji kills Kirikaze with an enhanced Hikotsu Taihō. Aftermath After the Zanpakutō Spirits return to their swords, Nanao notes they have completely vanished, prompting Izuru to state their materialized forms were never meant to be before saying their true forms lie within their swords. As Rangiku explains how the Zanpakutō Spirits are now back where they belong, 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori states she can sense Tobiume's presence emanating from her sword before proclaiming they will be together forever. As the crisis ends, the Shinigami return to the Seireitei. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only